Takeover - War of the Republic
by DarthZared
Summary: The opening of a series based in 54 ABY. The last apprentice of Darth Vader has slaughtered Lumiya, taken over all remaining Imperial forces and rallied the Bounty Hunter's Guild to his Confederacy. Will the Empire get revenge over the New Republic? Read the first part to find out? (Note: Thrawn Trilogy is absent in this fan fiction timeline, along with the Hand of Thrawn duology).


****An opening to a battle in around 54 ABY. The second, third and finale parts are coming soon. Enjoy and please comment!

**Prologue**

The bridge of the _Ferox_ was almost silent in the dark, open depths of space. Hurtling towards what seemed like thin air, only time could tell where it would end up next, yet it seemed this time there was more fire and arrogance in the engines, meaning that this had to be something important.

"Commander Thrawn," a cold, firm voice belonging to a tall, dark figure called. "An update on the first wave?" he added, turning his attention for the moment back to the bridge. This figure's name was Darth Zared, a sinister tyrant who vowed revenge on the New Republic. Zared was rather strong, but was still professional and diplomatically formal. He wore long, expensive gold and blue silk robes, with a dark Sith tunic underneath with a chestplate over his shoulders. His hair was short, dark and neatly combed, with signs of slight greying after fierce battles, and his face was wrinkly, old but intimidating. As always, his lightsaber was strapped to his belt.

Another two officers appeared, both in grey Imperial uniforms. "Sir," one spoke. "We have obliterated all outer defense frigates but four squadrons have been destroyed by those pesky A-wings." Zared stood still as though Commander Thrawn had not even muttered a word for a very long moment, before gesturing the officers to leave.

"Ready all squadrons and signal all ships and troops – this is war!" he yelled suddenly. And with the short, dizzy blast of hyperspace, an incredible light festival filled with devastating star cruisers and super-fast fighters appeared – and the battle was on.

**Chapter 1**

"Watch your tail, Rogue Leader" called a voice very familiar to Luke Skywalker over the comm. "I got him, Jacen," he replied, elated to be flying once more with his friend Han's son, Jacen Solo.

The group of X-wings that flew in a very precise arrow shape crossed over a large Mon Calamarian Star Cruiser, heading towards a new, stronger batch of Imperial interceptors that had appeared randomly from hyperspace mere seconds ago. "Jaina?" Jacen asked over the comlink to his twin sister. "I'm here" a strong female voice similar to her mother's came back, reassuring her brother. "What's wrong?" she added. "I don't know. I've felt this awkward disturbance in the Force; not like any of the others, oh, forget it, I'm just a little confused and anxious to see who's behind this attack". There was no response from Jaina as she swerved her X-wing in multiple directions in an attempt to shake an interceptor tight on her back, as well as avoiding countless shots from her own faction's capital ship to her left.

"How's it up there, Luke?" called Leia Organa Solo, Chief of State of the New Republic in her second reign. "Well, we knocked out about three or four squads of those who knocked out the _Legend_, but they're incredibly well trained pilots – I'm guessing they're just a bunch of bounty hunt-" Halfway through his final word, Luke's comm shut off abruptly. "Luke, Luke!" Leia called from below.

And with another sudden click, a holographic image shot up from the control board. "Good afternoon, Your Highness, Star Destroyer _Ferox_ speaking" Zared spoke calmly. "And who might you be... bounty hunter?" Leia replied as Mon Mothma and the remaining Council members gathered around in shock. "Oh, I'm no bounty hunter, my dear," he chuckled. "I am the Sith Lord Lord Darth Zared of Coruscant, and by Imperial law and justice, you are under arrest and shall surrender all forces, troops, possessions and weapons to the Confederacy of Revenge immediately or you shall be destroyed." _A Sith Lord?_ It had been exactly fifty years since those words had even crossed her mind, when her father sacrificed his own life to end the Emperor's. She froze, staring at the crooked, smug smile of the Sith Lord as he sat comfortably against the cold, leather armchair positioned in his onboard office.

With a swift hand motion the broadcast was ended. "Mon Mothma – send a message to the _Ferox_ explaining our will to fight – and make it absolutely clear that however many soldiers this so called Zared has, we'll stop him." Everybody left the room within a quick second apart from Leia, who keyed the comm again.

"Leia?" the Corellian smuggler Han Solo asked. "Han, thank goodness. This, this... fool, well, so called Sith Lord called Zared's threatening to destroy the Repu-"

Leia was cut off by a buzzy yell down the comlink followed by a fierce roar from Chewbacca, Han's Wookiee co-pilot. "A SITH LORD? ARE YOU JOKING? HOLY SITHSPIT CHEWIE, GET THE ENGINE ON!" "Han, wait – he sent those fighters Luke and the twins are fending off – his full army will be here in seconds!" she replied, attempting to calm her husband but knowing full well it wouldn't help. "I know! I'm goin' up there to help 'em, then if the blockade's gone we'll all have to get down here and fight for our blastin' lives!" he reassured her, and Han turned his attention to piloting the _Falcon_.

**Chapter 2**

"All set, Admiral?" asked Zared. "Yes, Master. You may proceed when ready" said Darth Pylak, Zared's trusty but aging apprentice. "In the name of Lord Darth Vader... IT'S WAR!" shouted the pair and the distant suns and stars momentarily transformed into starlines and returned to their former sparkling dot forms. Alongside the might of the ring of beautiful Calamarian cruisers protecting the planet of Coruscant, a force more powerful than the mighty Katana fleet emerged proudly, turrets firing and cannons exploding.

Tiny fighters were blown into ashes, frigates and medical ships were blasted to unknown space, and cruisers fell into darkness. The swiftest and most one-sided battle in history was already in its closing stages, yet only the first few seconds had past by.

"WE CAN'T TAKE IT! LUKE, GET DOWN TO THE SURFACE, THERE'S JUST NO CHANCE!" Han screamed to his friend. "I'm already on it! All aerial forces, I repeat, all aerial forces to surface immediately!" he answered, looping his fighter around down towards the city.

"They're retreating to the surface, Master" said Pylak from above. "Yes," Zared replied, "And now is our hour of justice".

**Chapter 3**


End file.
